happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular II
' Specy Spooktacular II' is a special one-hour long video containing Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. It is a sequel to Specy Spooktacular, which was released a year previously. It was shown on TV on Sunday, September 22, 2013, and will be released on DVD on Thursday, October 31. Users like Lord O' Darkness, RespectTheDisney5, and Waterclam, among possible others, will work on the episodes. Once again, the episodes all have custom title cards, similar to The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. The starring characters are presented on Halloween decorations and tombstones. After the starrings and featurings, a word "in" is seen before the custom title card. All the episodes are going to be released on YouTube and the Mondo site in October, following the DVD release. They are going to be stacked up alongside the original Specy Spooktacular in stores when this released. Unlike the first DVD, this version will contain 39 episodes. On September 29, 2013, a poster was hung up in stores promoting the upcoming release of the DVD, based on the intro for Part I. Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of the episodes are given these nicknames at the opening credits of an episode. *'Waterclam' (voice of Flyhigh, Basey, Dreamwalks, Ditchy, Fifty, and Burns): Scariclam, Pumpkinclam, Waterlantern, Wateryougonnadotoscareme, Waterbeast, Night of the Clam, Pentaclam, Creator of Ditchy,Waaaaaterclaaaam, *'RespectTheDisney' (voice of Josh): RespectTheDead5, Repsect for the Fizzy, RespectTheDisney5's Brain, Boiled Up Sizzly, I killed Disney, Respect the 12 Years of Death, I'll just reset my disc player to 5, From Beyond the RespectTheDisney5, Night of the living Disney, RespectTheDis-truction, Respect "Dead for 5 Years", Josh's Ghost, The Beast from Cheltenham, England, I'm the one with the boiler, RespectTheMisplacedHead, 5yensiDehTtcepseR (Say three times) **'Lord O'Darkness: '''Lord of Darklings, Bored of the Darkness, Lord Of The Dark, Darkness Lord, I'm the one who created Fungus, It came from the Darkness, Loathsome Lord O'Darkness, Lord of the Dark Side, Lord O'Darkness' Scythe, Lord O' "Cute but Dangerous", Lord Moaning because of Darkness, Lord Mad Dog, Reaper O'Darkness, Lord of the Living Dead, *'Brittonbubba: Britton-Blob-a, Great Britain-bubba, Britton-hubbablubba, I don't mean to burst your Bubba, Bewildering Brittonbubba, Boxed in Britton, Brittonbubba the Hutt, Dial B for Britton, Uh, an Ogre?, Battle of Brittonbubba, Brittalia, Britt-ish, I Can't Believe it's not Bubba!, A knife through hot Bubba, W-ritton in Bloo-ba, Britton's Bloated Body, BP (Britt-ish Petroleum), Ooga Booga! *'''Danielsecond: Demonsecond, Danielscary, Gone in 60 Danielseconds, Every Danielsecond Counts, Rip and Torn's godfather, DamnationSecond, Danielsecond to None, Wait just a Dan Second!, Mutated DNA Second, What's so damned about this second thought?, The Doctor's Syringe, Enter Second by Daniellica, Dammit, Second!, Dante's Second Inferno, Dan-ward Second-hands, Dan of the Dead *'Abbeybunny:' Abandonedbunny, Scabbybunny, Killerbunny, Rabidbunny, Cannibalbunny, Abbey The Dead Bunny, Abbeyboar, Slenderbunny, Darklingbunny, My Dead Bunny, Over my dead Bunny, Aaaaaaaaah! Bunny!, Westminister Abbeybunny, Area 51 Bunny *'Pattyp999:' Pattyp666, Battyb999, Creator of Crazy and Shelly, Pattyp999 Problems, Dial Pattyp999 in emergencies, Flattypizza999, Pat the Ripper *'Mrboy90: '''MrScary90, MrScary911, Creator of Toad and Jenny, MrDaddyBoy90, MrJigsaw90, Mr12.21.2012 *'BuckandChuck: BioandChop, Kickthe-Buck-et, BiohazardandChuck, Buck and "What's so Grim about this Reaper?", Buck and "I am scared out of my wits!", Buck and "What's not scary?", Trick or Chuck a Bone!, Medic for a Buck?, This just in, Buck and Chuck are dead!, Buck and Woodchuck, That Guy called Perry, Buck and "Head-on-a-stick" *'Mimeandme: '''Land Mine and Me, Yours, Mimeandme *'Talktothepopes: Talktothedead, Talktotherivals *'Hiiragi1234:' I Killed Kagami, Nintendo Wii-ragi, Light Hiiragi, Hiiragi666 *'Flippy the french2': Flippy the killer, Zombie the french, French the Revolution, Flippy the French Guillotine *'FurAnnon': DevilAnnon. *'Swoopy1116': Spooky1116, Creepy1116, SwoopOfDeath1116, Splintered Swoopy1116 *'idyemyhairpink33': idiemyhairpink33 ieyeballmyhairpink33 Idyemyhairwithblood33 *'RoboStarthebomb': RoboStartheZombie, RoboStartheDemon, 20's Robo Star, Robo-Slender, Malfunctioning Robo Star, *'Uhohspaghhetiohs': Uhohwormieohs, Uhohspewbloodiohs, Uh-Oh! there is a Spaghetti monster-O! *'Krazyfilmer123': Krazyreaper666, Slenderfilmer123, Krazy the Killer Episodes #'In Your Dreams': Daydream is consantly tormented by Freddy Kreuger while he sleeps. #'Nightmares Beware': Dreamwalks attempts to stop Ditchy from her Halloween pranks. #'Thank God It's Frightday': Limbo eats the souls of many unlucky characters. #'I Was an Avian Zombie': Pointy turns into a mutant after being accidentally pushed into a tub of radioactive waste. #'Trick or Die': Hornless thinks that Trick or Treaters are poachers. Get ready for some chaos! #'Robot Terror: '''Robo Star and 20's Robo Star become separated, but what is even worse is that Robo Star dresses up as a gangster for Halloween. #'Jello There: Arcticus grows a jelly cube in his lab. However, Eggy keeps feeding it. The jelly then reaches critical mass and starts to eat everything. #Loner's Halloween: Gothy has trouble looking for a costume, after finding a porcupine costume, people think she is Pierce. But will they finally realise it? #Slender Bender: Slender Loris haunts Josh and his alliance whilst they were camping in a forest. Can Torchy stop the terror? #Remains Never to Be Seen: Cuddles and Giggles accidentally bring zombies back from the dead and only they and Stubbs can stop them. #[[Corpse Party:|'''Corpse Party:]] The gang is invited to a manor to party, too bad a killer is on the loose. #'Jack Attack: ' Jack and Jack-O get into a fight. #'Dead Like Me:' Cryptie learns what its like to be a ghost. #'House of Pain-t:' When Bugsy starts painting pictures of spirits, they suddenly spring to life and start killing everyone. #'Five To Nine: 'Raymond finds a watch that can stop time. #'Curse of the Were-Sitter': Lyra has been acting strange lately on some nights when she babysits Arietta and Melody. Is she just going through a phase or is she really a werewolf? #'Zit Scream': O'Boil's boil comes to life and controls his actions. #'The Haunted Krypt of Kiwis': The Kiwis end up in a crypt filled with zombies #'SunFall': The Earth is slowly moving towards the Sun, causing destruction and damage to plants, electronics, communications and even weak HTFs. But some nerds and geeks are not sure whether it is gravity or an alien plot! #'Dead on my Shoulders': Devious is involved in a horrific accident involving his robots, that left him beheaded. The villain isn't dead and gone. Instead, his head is attached to Giggles' body, which gives him a chance to take over the world. #'Stingy-Majig': Josh's fear of wasps gets the best of him when a giant mutated wasp wreaks havoc! #'Car-mageddon': Flash gets a new race car after he crashed his old car. The motor racer didn't realise that his new race car is a cursed killing machine on wheels! #'Watch This!: '''Cryptie believes a monster is watching him from behind. The only way to investigate is to... turn around! #'Revenge of the Porcupine:' Flaky snaps yet again, but this time on Halloween. #'Don't Judge a Book By its Cover:' In this re-telling of ''Evil Dead, teenaged versions of Cub, Genesis, Beauty, Arietta, and Melody camp at an old cabin in the woods where Cub finds a certain book from his past. #'What Will it Cost-ume: '''Todd plans to attend a Halloween party wearing the best costume of all. But he'll make many trips changing costumes when better ones show up. #'Spooky Vision: The Mole gets eye surgery and starts seeing the dead. #Long in the Sweet-Tooth: Nutty eats a chemicaly enhanced candy and his sugar drive increases. #Tech-Nophobic: Machines come alive and it's up to Tech to stop them. #Shout!: Mask gets a ghoulish ghost mask, which turns him into a mysterious phone-calling serial killer. #TGIF the 13th: A masked killer stalks the gang at a cump. #Give up the Ghosts: The story of how multiple ghost came to be is revealed. #Rotten to the Inner Core: Cole and Steve go down to the center of the Earth, encountering some crazed miners on the way. #Raging Against the Machine: ' A prank causes Josh to be impaled on his boiler. He tries to live and work with it, whilst his sibling finds a remedy to set him free. #'Non-Dead: Stubbs becomes tired of being a zombie and seeks a way to turn alive. #Paint and Misery: Josh and the artists find a paintbrush that predicts the future. #On the 'Nam: Patriot goes back to the 60's to get a vintage flag, where he encounters the Vietnam War. The patriotic rabbit then changes the future by destroying the Tiger Soldiers. This causes Flippy's past self to meet his future self. #The Fudge: In this parody of The Grudge, Nutty's evil spirit kills anyone who dares try to eat the fudge on his table. #See What I Saw: In the big finale, several characters must escape a torture chamber and the maniac behind it all. Special features #An all new trailer for Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out #Exclusive commentary #Printable posters of the 13 parts. #Behind the Scenes #Bonus episodes: Mall-oween, All In Vein, and Undead to the World Intros and summaries (DVD only) There were scenes at the beginning of each part. These scenes can only be seen on the DVD. On YouTube, the episodes may still be separated into five parts. *'''1st part: Lumpy is carving a pumpkin, but instead of carving it into a face, he carves it into "Specy Spooktacular II: Part I". Summary: We start off with Daydream being tormented by a certain dream demon in his sleep, Ditchy from The Mythic Trio ding dong ditching people and stealing their candy, and Limbo eating souls. *'2nd part: '''A horrific twist to Cubtron Z (made in Flash). It begins with Cub getting run over by the same street sweeper. Depressed by the loss, Pop resurrects Cubtron (which was gathering dust). Pop and his giant robotic son had fun at the park, until Pop accidentally spills coffee onto his electronics, causing him to go haywire and destroy the city. Pop demands his son to stop destroying things, but Cubtron refuses and splatters Pop on the skyscraper, whose blood forms the numerals "II". Cubtron picks up some passengers from a bus and splatters them to write SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART above the numerals. ''Summary: We continue with a mutant Pointy, poacher trick-or-treaters, and 20's Robo Star. May not sound that scary at the time, but wait and see... *'3rd part:' At Movy's DVD store on a Halloween night, Wooly looks around and sees a Halloween DVD. He purchases it from Movy, although Movy couldn't understand his language. Wooly runs home and puts his CD into a DVD player. The TV then shows the writer's credits zooming in to a deep note. The sound gets louder until it destroys all the glass in Wooly's house. Wooly (with his eardrums hurting) stops the DVD, takes out his CD, grabs a shovel and heads outside. He then digs a hole and buries the CD. Wooly notices something missing and puts a tombstone over the spot. He carves some words on the gravestone before he was struck to death by lightning. The tombstone turns to reveal "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART III" carved into the stone. Summary: We're back with Part 3 of Specy Spooktacular II and the penguins grow a ravenous gelatine, Gothy finds a costume that makes her look like Pierce, and Slender Loris returns! *'4th part: '''A horrific twist to Random Acts of Silence. It ends with Evil Flippy stamping a book with "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART IV". ''Summary: A lovely couple manages to bring zombies to life, a killer is on the loose during a party, and Jack and Jack-O get into a fight. Raise your hand until it falls off (literally) if you like fights. No, seriously, do it... *'5th part: '''Movy is seen working in her media shop, until Jerky sneaks up from behind knocks her out and drags her into a storeroom. Jerky then sticks sticky notes all over her body. When Movy wakes up, she notices that she is covered with notes (containing cryptic words). She starts pulling off all the notes from her body. Movy is then seen trying to pull the last sticky note off. She keeps on budging until it finally rips off, causing her to scream in pain. It has been revealed that the note created holes in her skin, which spell "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART V" ''Summary: Cryptie becomes a ghost, Bugsy's pictures of spirits come to life, and Raymond's watch can stop time. *'6th part: '''The penguins store their Halloween candy inside their storage. Minutes later, they saw the storage being empty. Eggy looks out of the window and sees Spot running off with their candy. Icy gets an idea for a plan. They see Waddles and capture him. Arcticus dresses Waddles into a TNT costume and sends him out to attack Spot. Spot is walking along the street, and sees Waddles in his costume. Spot doesn't fall for it, but Waddles sneaks out of the costume and makes it explode, causing Spot to be burned down to his lower half. His intestines fall out and spell out "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART VI". ''Summary: People start believing Lyra is a werewolf, O'Boil has an alive boil, and Kiwis are in a crypt of zombies. *'7th part: '''Inside Cryptie's Mansion, Cryptie walks around his hallway until spotting a ghost. He used his vacuum cleaner, attempting to catch it, but the ghost doesn't budge and just haunts Cryptie's soul. Cryptie's eyes go yellow and spell out "V" and "II", with "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART" above them. ''Summary: The Earth begins going towards the sun, Devious gets involved in a horrific incident, and Josh's fear of wasps disallows him to get rid of a giant mutated wasp. *'8th part:' In the black-and-white opening, some HTFs wander around a haunted mansion and get chased by some monsters and killers (such as Evil Flippy and 20's Robo Star). At the end of the opening, Jack shuts the door, revealing "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART VIII" in classical writing. Summary: Flash's new race car is a cursed killing machine, Cryptie has a monster watching him, and Flaky flips-out again. *'9th part:' Mom is telling Baby a story. It then shows that it has been 5 minutes, and Baby is shown traumatized. Mom says "The End" and closes the book. On the outside of the book is "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART IX". Summary: A re-telling of Evil Dead, Todd switching costumes, and Mole with eye surgery. *'10th part:' Kringle complains about Halloween and brags about Christmas being better, before he starts putting up his Christmas lights. He accidentally bumps into a pumpkin and knocks it off a table. The pumpkin turns into Jack and decides to kill the "Elf" with various Xmas decorations. Jack finishes him off by mangling his body with the Christmas lights. The screen pans to Kringle's remains on the Christmas lights, which flash to spell "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART X" Summary: Nutty eats a chemically enhanced candy, machines come alive, and Mask makes a ghost mask. *'11th part: '''Flaky and her pals (Petunia, Nutty, Josh, Giggles, Puffy and Jerky) go trick or treating. When they reached a mysterious UFO-like house, the door opens to reveal two Platypus Alien superiors. One superior told them to go away, but Nutty demanded candy, which made them very mad. The group suddenly run away when the superiors started firing lasers at them. One superior said that firing lasers at them is too boring, so he gets a Platypus bomb, which he throws at the gang. The trick or treaters look up at their upcoming fate until the bomb explodes upon impact. The body parts and costumes of the trick or treaters fall to the ground and form "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART XI". ''Summary: ''A killer attacks a camp, Ghosts have their stories told and two miners head to the center of the earth. *'12th part': Puffy walks around nervously until Pierce meets him. Pierce tells him about chanting in the mirror and gives Puffy a dare to chant in the mirror three times (If Puffy succeeds, Pierce will not call him a wimp anymore). Puffy enters a public bathroom and turns off the lights, using a candle. He then chants in front of a mirror three times and seconds later and ghost pops out from a stall. Puffy runs from the bathroom and the ghost removes its costume to reveal Pranky who luaghs until the candle goes out. Screaming is heard and blood seeps from under the bathroom door to spell "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR ll: PART 12" ''Summary: Josh gets stabbed in the back... by a machine, Stubbs tres to come alive and Josh and the artists find a future predicting brush. *'''13th part: '''Toothy jumps into a portal Sniffles created, Toothy goes through all the events that happened in Specy Spooktaculars I and II. He finally reaches the end, which is at the other side of the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART XIII (THE FINAL PART)" ''Summary: ''Patriot runs from Flippy in the 'Nam War, an undead Nutty eats fudge, and several characters must escape a torture chamber. After the episodes end, all the characters from each episode bow down and the credits for each episode rolls up. Trivia *This is the first DVD sequel. *The intro for Part X is Christmas-related, with a bit of Halloween inside when Jack came alive. *The intro for Part VII is a reference to Luigi's Mansion, especially with the vacuum cleaner. *In the intro for Part XI: Flaky was dressed up as ghost, Josh was dressed up as an executioner, Petunia was dressed up as a witch, Puffy was dressed up as a vampire, Jerky was dressed up as a pirate and Giggles was dressed up as an angel. *The Platypus Aliens make several cameos or roles in every part. Gallery Promotional Art Partiposter.png|A poster hung up in stores to promote the release. Posters Opening Cards Fan Art Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular